Depressing Days
by Cylinder
Summary: Bulma's sad. Vegeta cheers her up.


**Depressing Days**

* * *

_On the first day that I met you  
I should have known to walk away  
I should have told you you were crazy  
And disappear without a trace  
But instead I stood there waiting  
Hoping you would come around  
But you always found a way to let me down_

Bulma stuck her slender fingers in her ears and walked out of her front door, chanting loudly.

"Lalalala, I can't hear you Vegeta!" She taunted, walking out into the bright sunshine that shone down on Capsule Corp.

"WOMAN, stop acting like a child!" Vegeta shouted after her, his fists balled up by his side. Bulma turned around and poked her tongue out at him, before continuing out of the front gate that separated Capsule Corp off from the busy city life.

"Don't you even THINK about leaving, woman. I need that GR fixed and you're the ONLY person around who can do it!" Vegeta shouted again, his gruff voice echoing around the empty lawn. She paused before she left and turned around slyly, taking her fingers out of her ears.

"Oh, so you NEED me Vegeta?" She smiled smugly, proud that the Prince had finally managed to compliment her... in some sense. Vegeta turned around and stuck his nose in the air.

"Hardly. I just want my GR fixed and you're the only dim-witted human around for miles. If your stupid father hadn't gone away, I would have fetched him. Now get on with it, I don't have all day."

Vegeta smirked slightly, knowing his comment would have pushed her too far. But it was a few moments before he realised she wasn't retorting. He turned around to see what was wrong and came face to face with her. He stood still for a moment, surprised, then jumped backwards as she blew a raspberry in his face.

"WOMAN. YOU ARE SO PATHETIC." He shouted at her, rubbing his face with his glove and wondering why he hadn't heard her approach. She leant back and placed her hands on her hips, frowning at him.

"_I'm _not pathetic Vegeta. I have been working so hard to keep you happy from day one and haven't gotten so much as thank you for it! I'm not used to being ignored, Vegeta. I thought that as a Prince you may have grown up with some manners. It turns out you're no different from the men on this planet. I've had to put up with so much since I've known Goku. I have a boyfriend that's constantly going to battle and worrying me sick, a best friend who keeps going off to save the world and I've helped out as much as I could. I just feel so useless... " Her voice broke at the end, her eyes staring at the floor, as though she wasn't speaking to Vegeta anymore, just to herself. She turned her head away, a wave of blue flying over her shoulder as she did so and she ran out of the gate, leaving it open behind her.

Vegeta didn't know what to do. Sure, his fights with the woman had been challenging and amusing, but to know that inside she was hurting that much... He shook his head. What did he care? She was just his armrest, waiting there to help fix the GR again and again.

But the feeling in his stomach... it wasn't happiness that he had upset her, nor amusement. He grunted as he raised himself into the sky.

**_It was guilt..._**

* * * * *

_Of all the people to pour my heart out to, it had to be Vegeta. _

_He must think I'm even weaker then he thought me before. _

_It was stupid of me to think that he might actually change and be different from all the other men on Earth, but it turns out he is just like all of the arrogant men who need women for nothing more than their own satisfaction. _

_To think that I thought I could change him. _

_I helped him when the GR blew up, sat by his side waiting for his safe recovery._

_I get nothing in return._

_I never get anything in return from anyone._

_Everyone else can help save the world_

_I'm just another one of the scared humans, hoping someone could save them._

_I'm sick of it. _

**_They don't need me..._**

Bulma's mind was running with depressing memories, quotes, moments, feelings... She walked through the city, ignoring the looks she was getting as tears ran down her silky skin and dropped soundlessly to the floor. She didn't know where she was walking, she was just letting her feet carry her away from everything.

After over an hour of walking for what seemed like forever to Bulma, the sky had darkened and she reached the valley. The spot she had once gone to as a child brought back many memories of when she and Goku had once came here and played around.

She smiled weakly and climbed as far up as she could to the steep mountain of rocks. It was a lot more difficult without Goku there to fly her up, but she managed.

She kneeled onto the floor and placed her head between her knees, screwing her eyes shut.

_I wish it'd go back to the time when everything was safe._

_When Goku and I played as kids with nothing on our minds._

_No androids. No fighting. Just Dragonballs._

She let the tears drip slowly onto the ground and let her mind wander. Her time on Namek was exciting, even though she had told many people it had been the worst days of her life. The excitement of dying any minute was terrifying, but filled with adrenaline. She sighed and closed her eyes tighter. She knew this was why Yamcha and everyone else when out to fight.

_I guess I lied to Vegeta about the boyfriend part... Well, I'm just so used to calling him that... it's strange not to anymore._

Her and Yamcha had recently split up. It wasn't painful for either of them, they knew the excitement had died out. Yet it had left Bulma feeling empty, as though no one could feel this empty space that had been pulled out of her heart as Yamcha left. Not that it was filled quite so much with him around, but a lonely Bulma was like a right hand without a right arm. It just doesn't feel quite right...

She untangled herself from her crouching position and stood up, leaning over the edge of the pile of rocks. It was a long way down, not to mention dangerous.

_When I was here before I never worried about falling. I knew Goku would catch me..._ But glancing over the edge now, she felt unsafe. She opened her arms, getting light headed with the fear she felt that she may fall.

_This is what I want life to be like... a constant adrenaline rush._

"Woman, didn't anyone ever tell you that playing near cliffs can be dangerous?"

* * * * *

_Stupid stupid stupid woman. She had to go running off into the city just as it got dark. The feeble weakling has no means of defending herself, she'd be open to attack from all areas._

_Maybe I should have been nicer to her. _

_Maybe I should have said thank you._

_No, it was not my duty to make her happy. I am the Prince of all Saiyans. I get what I want, when I want and no woman will stand in my way._

_But still... I never even knew that with each chore I asked her to do I was pushing her closer to the edge._

_Closer to depression._

_I couldn't imagine what I'd do if she wasn't there to fight with._

_I've never realised how much I really needed her._

_Don't be pathetic._

_You have never needed anyone but yourself._

_What has she got to do with anything?_

_She is nothing but a mere Earthling. She means nothing to me._

_Then why are you searching for her in the dead of night?_

_You know it..._

_Deep down..._

**_You need her more then you know..._**

Vegeta flew through the city, scanning the crowds below for her familiar energy level and face. But none of them fit her match. She had travelled far in under an hour, where could she have gone?

Then he sensed it, it was unmistakable. A small stroke of worry rushed through him as he neared the cliff.

Surely she was not so upset she wished to kill herself? No, she was not foolish enough to do that.

But as he neared, her figure slowly stepped closer to the edge and her arms opened wide. Vegeta landed behind her silently and couldn't help but feel concerned, if a little surprise. As she neared closer to the edge, he knew that if he was to leave it any sooner she would jump and that was one sight he would not like to see.

He could save her in moment, yes, but the fact that she had tried it would change everything...

"Woman, didn't anyone ever tell you that playing near cliffs can be dangerous?"

Bulma didn't move, but her shoulder moved up and down. He thought she had begun to cry, but instead she turned around to look at him.

It was like a scene from one the movies he had seen on the stupid Earthling television. The setting sun shone in from behind her radiant face which glistened with fresh tears and her eyes were sparkling with sadness.

She was smiling at him though, laughing quietly to herself.

"As a matter of fact, no, no one has." She whispered. Vegeta's heart reached out to her. She sounded like a little child.

He took a step forward, his arms crossed across his chest and his almighty frown planted across his forehead.

"Well then. Don't play near cliffs. They're dangerous." He smirked slightly as she began to laugh again.

"Would you have had the guts to do it, woman?" He asked her, sobering up. She turned to him, knowing exactly what he meant.

"I-I don't know." She looked back down at the cliff edge, her head beginning to spin at how far away the ground seemed to be, although she knew the fall would not be fatal if it wasn't for the rocks you would land on.

She turned back around and jumped when she realised Vegeta was a few inches away from her. He glanced into each of her eyes, then raised a hand to her face, wiping away a fresh tear that had fallen down her cheek. Vegeta looked as much confused of his actions as she was. Bulma couldn't stand it any longer and she threw herself at Vegeta, her arms around his neck. She buried her face into his collarbone and sobbed.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tighter into a hug.

_What are you doing? You are the Prince of-_

_Shutup._

He shut his conscious up and brushed the back of Bulma's hair down, tucking a loose strand behind her ear.

"Don't you ever do something as foolish as this again, woman." He whispered into her ear. She gripped onto his tighter, then moved away, staring at him.

"Was you worried, Vegeta?" She asked, innocently. Vegeta would have pulled away, but her scent was too enticing.

"No, I just know Kakkarot would blame me if you were to die." He looked away and attempted to stick his nose in the air, but Bulma's soft hand caressed his cheek and she brought his face back round to facing her.

"Shutup, Vegeta." She smiled slightly, then leant forward and kissed him lightly on the lips. Vegeta almost pulled away instantly, but then felt himself being dragged in and pulled her closer.

As the kiss deepened Bulma felt it. The empty space had been filled.

_It wasn't about what I needed... It was about who I needed._

Vegeta smirked slightly as he pulled her even closer.

_Who cares about Super Saiyan anymore? I had a goal, but that wasn't it. This was._

Vegeta slowly lifted her into the air and twirled her around as they kissed, then hauled her into his arms and carried her back to the place he called home.

_**The thing you need the most in your life could be right in front of you, but you never realise it was there until you've lost it...**_

_**

* * *

A/N: Lol, another oneshot set in the three year timeline. I wrote this for either one of my bxv fanfics, but found it fit in neither, so meh. oneshot! :D  
**_


End file.
